개구리 王 (The Frog King) - Korean Hanja
by Jojolantern2000
Summary: Language (언어 / 言語): Korean Hanja (한국어 한자 / 韓國語 漢字)


**개구리** **王**

(The Frog King)

**먼** **옛날에****, ****사람들의** **마음** **속에** **있던** **所望이** **곧잘** **이루어지던** **그런** **時節이** **있었습니다****. ****바로** **그** **恍惚했던** **時代에** **한** **國王이** **있었습니다****. ****國王에게는** **딸이** **몇** **名** **있었는데** **다들** **너무나도** **아름다웠습니다****. ****特히** **막내딸은** **仙女처럼** **아름다워서****, ****每日** **太陽이** **公主의** **얼굴에** **비칠** **때면** **公主의** **얼굴에** **感歎할** **정도였지요****. ****城** **近處에는** **鬱蒼한** **숲이** **있었는데** **그** **숲** **속의** **한** **늙은** **나무** **아래에** **깊은** **蓮못이** **있었습니다****. ****무더운** **날이면** **막내** **公主는** **자주** **그** **숲으로** **가** **蓮못가에서** **놀았지요****. ****公主는** **蓮못가에** **앉아서** **黃金공을** **던졌다가** **두** **손으로** **받으며** **노는** **것을** **가장** **좋아했습니다****.**

**어느** **날** **公主는** **黃金공을** **가지고** **놀다가** **그만** **공을** **땅에** **떨어뜨렸습니다****. ****공은** **蓮못** **속으로** **빠졌고** **公主는** **두** **눈으로** **공을** **쫓았지만** **공은** **瞬息間에** **그림자조차** **보이지** **않게** **되었습니다****. ****蓮못이** **너무** **깊어서** **보이지** **않았던** **거지요****. ****公主는** **울기** **始作했습니다****. ****公主의** **울음소리가** **커질수록** **슬픔은** **더해만** **갔습니다****. ****바로** **그때** **울고있던** **公主의** **귀에** **어떤** **소리가** **들렸습니다****. "****公主님****, ****왜** **그러세요****? ****이렇게** **큰소리로** **울면** **周圍의** **돌멩이도** **슬퍼할** **거예요****." ****公主는** **이** **말을** **듣고** **어디서** **들리는** **소리인지** **보려고** **四方을** **두리번거렸습니다****. ****그러다가** **개구리** **한마리를** **發見했는데****, ****甚하게** **못생기고** **살이** **뒤룩뒤룩** **찐** **개구리였습니다****. "****아****! ****當身이었군요****. ****水泳의** **達人님****." ****公主가** **개구리에게** **말했습니다****. "****내가** **여기서** **울고** **있는** **건** **내** **黃金공이** **蓮못에** **빠졌기** **때문이랍니다****." - "****그렇군요****, ****울지** **마세요****." ****개구리가** **對答했습니다****. "****저에게** **方法이** **있어요****. ****제가** **黃金공을** **꺼내** **준다면** **어떻게** **저에게** **報答하시겠어요****?" - "****개구리님****, ****무엇을** **願하시든지** **다** **드릴게요****." ****公主가** **對答했습니다****. "****내** **옷이나** **寶石****, ****내** **머리에** **씌워진** **이** **王冠까지도** **모두** **드리겠어요****." ****그** **말을** **듣고** **개구리가** **말했습니다****. "****옷이나** **寶石****,** **王冠은** **願하지** **않아요****. ****當身만** **좋다면** **난** **當身의** **親舊가** **되고** **싶습니다****. ****우리** **함께** **놀고****, ****밥** **먹을** **때에도** **함께** **食卓에** **앉아요****. ****當身의** **黃金 碟시로** **食事를** **하고** **當身의** **盞으로** **술을** **마시고****, ****밤에는** **當身의** **寢臺에서** **자고** **싶어요****. ****萬若 當身이** **이** **모든** **걸** **許諾한다면** **제가** **蓮못** **속에** **들어가** **黃金공을** **가져** **올게요****." - "****좋아요****." ****公主가** **말했습니다****. "****내** **黃金공만** **가져다** **준다면** **願하는** **모든** **것을** **들어** **드리겠어요****." ****公主는** **이렇게** **말하면서도** **속으로** **생각했습니다****. "****이** **개구리** **참** **바보같네****. ****말도** **안** **되는** **소리를** **하고** **있어****! ****넌** **蓮못에서** **다른** **개구리들이랑** **노는게** **어울려****. ****어떻게** **사람과** **親舊가** **되겠다는** **거지****?"**

**개구리는** **公主의** **對答을** **듣고는** **蓮못** **속으로** **들어갔습니다****. ****얼마** **지나지** **않아** **개구리는** **입에** **黃金공을** **물고** **나왔습니다****. ****公主는** **自身이** **아끼는** **공을** **보자** **기뻐했습니다****. ****그리고는** **黃金공을** **들고** **달아났습니다****. "****가지** **마세요****! ****가지 마세요****!" ****개구리가** **소리쳤습니다****. "****저도** **데리고** **가세요****! ****到底히** **못** **따라** **가겠어요****." ****개구리가** **큰** **소리로** **외쳤지만** **全혀** **所用이** **없었습니다****. ****公主는 全혀** **神經쓰지** **않은** **채** **城으로** **돌아가서** **개구리에** **對한** **것을** **깨끗이** **잊어버렸습니다****. ****개구리는** **다시** **蓮못** **속으로** **들어갔습니다****.**

**둘째** **날****, ****公主가** **王과** **大臣들과** **食卓에** **앉아** **있을** **때** **갑자기** **어떤** **소리가** **들렸습니다****. ****소리** **나는** **곳을** **보니** **어떤** **物體가** **大理石** **階段을** **뛰어** **오르고** **있었습니다****. ****그것은** **入口에** **이르러** **門을** **두드리고는** **큰** **소리로** **말했습니다****. "****公主님****, ****門** **여세요****!" ****그** **소리를** **듣고** **公主는** **遑急히** **入口로** **갔습니다****. ****누가** **소리** **치는** **건지** **궁금해서** **門을** **열어** **보니****, ****그** **개구리가** **門** **앞에** **웅크려** **앉아** **있었습니다****. ****公主는** **개구리를** **보자** **門을** **얼른** **닫고는** **몸을** **돌려** **자리로** **돌아갔습니다****. ****王이** **唐慌한** **公主를** **보며** **물었습니다****. "****얘야****, ****왜** **그렇게** **놀라는** **게냐****? ****巨人이** **너를** **잡으러** **오기라도** **했느냐****?" - "****아****, ****아니에요****." ****公主가** **대답했습니다****. "****巨人이** **아니라** **징그러운** **개구리에요****." - "****개구리가** **왜** **널** **찾아** **왔지****?" - "****아버지****, ****어제** **숲에** **가서** **蓮못가에서** **놀다가** **黃金공을** **蓮못에** **떨어뜨렸어요****. ****제가** **울고** **있을** **때** **개구리가** **와서** **공을** **주워** **줬어요****. ****개구리가** **저에게** **親舊가** **되어달라고** **해서** **제가** **그러겠다고** **했는데** **이렇게** **먼** **곳까지** **올** **줄은** **생각도** **못** **했어요****. ****只今 門** **밖에** **있는데** **여기에** **올** **생각인가봐요****." ****公主가** **말하고** **있을** **때** **또다시** **門** **두드리는** **소리가** **들렸습니다****.**

**"****公主님** **내** **사랑이여****  
****어서** **門을** **열어** **주세요****!****  
****當身의** **사랑이** **왔답니다****  
****어서** **門을** **열어주세요****!****  
****어제를** **잊으셨나요****  
****늙은** **나무** **아래의** **그** **蓮못****  
****너무** **깊어** **공이** **보이지** **않았죠****  
****當身이** **直接 約束했잖아요****"**

**王이** **그** **말을** **듣고는** **公主에게** **말했습니다****. "****約束을** **지키지** **않으면** **안** **된다****. ****어서** **門을** **열어** **주거라****." ****公主가** **門을** **열자** **개구리가** **들어와서는** **公主의** **자리** **앞으로** **와** **말했습니다****. "****저를** **當身의** **곁으로** **안아** **올려** **주세요****!" ****公主는** **그** **말을** **듣고** **놀라** **벌벌** **떨었으나** **王이** **그렇게** **하라고** **시켰습니다****. ****개구리는** **의자에** **앉았지만** **食卓** **위로** **올라가고** **싶은** **생각에** **氣分이** **좋지** **않았습니다****. ****개구리는** **食卓** **위에** **올라가** **다시** **말했습니다****. "****當身의** **黃金碟시를** **좀** **밀어** **주겠어요****? ****그래야** **우리가** **함께** **먹을** **수** **있지요****." ****公主는** **내키지** **않았지만 黃金碟시를** **밀어** **주었습니다****. ****개구리는** **飮食을** **맛있게** **먹었지만** **公主는** **입맛이** **全혀** **없었습니다****. ****食事를** **마치고** **개구리가** **말했습니다****. "****이제** **배가** **불러요****. ****疲困하니까** **저를** **當身의** **寢室로** **데려가** **주세요****.** **當身** **이불을** **덮고** **우리** **함께** **자요****." ****公主는** **이** **차가운** **개구리와** **닿는게** **너무** **싫어서****, ****개구리의** **말을** **듣자** **울기** **始作했습니다****. ****王이** **이** **모습을** **보고는** **火가** **나서** **말했습니다****. "****우리가** **힘들** **때** **도와준** **이라면****, ****그게** **누구든지** **間에** **無視해서는** **안** **된다****." ****그리하여** **公主는** **두** **손가락으로** **개구리를** **집어** **寢室로** **데려가** **구석에** **놓았습니다****. ****公主가** **寢臺에** **눕자** **개구리가** **寢臺로** **기어와** **말했습니다****. "****나** **疲困해요****. ****나도** **寢臺에서** **자고** **싶어요****. ****나를** **안아주세요****. ****안** **그럼** **아버님께** **말하겠어요****." ****그** **말을** **듣고** **公主는** **火가** **나서** **개구리를** **집어** **壁을** **向해** **던졌습니다****. "****자고** **싶으면** **자****, ****이** **징그러운** **怪物****!"******

**바닥에** **떨어진** **개구리는** **더이상** **개구리가** **아니었습니다****. ****눈이** **반짝이고** **氣魄이** **넘치는** **王子님으로** **變해** **있었습니다****. ****王子는** **公主에게** **原來** **自身은** **魔女의** **魔法에** **걸렸는데** **公主** **말고는** **누구도** **自身을** **蓮못가에서** **구해주지** **않았으며****,** **그래서** **王의** **뜻에** **따라** **公主의** **親舊이자** **단짝이** **된** **것이고****, ****다음** **날** **自身의** **王國을** **되찾을** **것이라고** **말해** **주었습니다****. ****둘째** **날** **아침****, ****커다란** **마차가** **門** **앞에** **멈췄습니다****. ****馬夫는** **머리에** **새하얀** **깃털을** **꽂고** **있었고** **말의** **몸에는** **빛나는** **馬具가** **있었으며****, ****馬車의** **뒤에는** **王子의** **下人인** **忠誠스런** **헨리가** **있었습니다****. ****헨리는** **主人이** **개구리로** **變한** **後** **너무나도** **슬퍼서****, ****自身의** **心臟이** **슬픈** **나머지** **부서질까봐** **세個의** **鋼鐵** **띠로** **가슴을** **조여버렸습니다****. ****馬車가** **王子를** **데리러** **오자** **忠誠스러운** **헨리는** **主人과** **王妃를** **馬車에** **태우고는** **다시** **馬車** **뒤로** **갔습니다****.******

**그들이** **길을** **떠난** **지** **오래** **되지** **않아** **갑자기** **꽝꽝거리는** **소리가** **들렸는데** **꼭** **無言가** **끊어지는** **소리** **같았습니다****. ****꽝꽝거리는** **소리가** **들릴** **때마다** **王子와** **王妃는** **그** **소리를** **들었지만** **馬車의** **無言歌가** **망가진** **거라고** **생각했습니다****.******

**하지만** **事實은** **忠誠스러운** **헨리가** **主人이** **幸福해** **하는** **모습을** **보고** **뛸듯이** **기뻐해서****, ****그** **鋼鐵띠가** **가슴에서** **하나씩** **부서지는** **소리였습니다****.**


End file.
